The Game
by Carpe Diem
Summary: Christopher's HotRod Shop go head to head with Randy's Convienent Store.


"Inside Christopher's black and white room"  
"============end of scene=============="  
"-=-=-=-=-=-=Flashbacks-=-=-=-=-=-=-"  
  
::Titus Turns on the light::  
Christopher: Through out the last 1/3 of our nations history, through out all the wars, the depression, the moon landing has been baseball...and I played little league, it was fun and all that. After the age of 11 I havent played it much unless something was on the line, something I could take  
  
::Christopher, Dave, and Tommy are working in the shop when tommy opens up a piece of mail and reads it aloud::  
  
Tommy: Hey! Theres a business baseball game in a week, and we were one of the two companys picked in the raffle, the winner gets 1000 dollars for their buisness.  
  
Christopher: No, we make enough money around here.  
  
Tommy: If we do we will face "Red's Corner". It's a convienent store.  
  
Christopher: I said no.  
  
Dave: Hey, isnt Red's Corner where Randy works?  
  
Christopher: Were In.  
  
Christopher: If you didnt already know, Randy is the guy my girlfriend slept with when we cheated on each other because we broke up but were back together now. Remember, I dont have a grudge against the guy....I just hate his guts. ::Chris Smiles::  
  
Tommy:Wait, theres a problem... We need an extra six players.::Scratches forehead::  
  
Christopher: Thats NO problem.::Soft Voice:: We can just hire six people to be taken in under our gentle wing....::normal voice::then fire them after the game. My strategy's might be a little brutal...but the sure as hell get the job done. ::Chris smiles::  
============================================  
::Christopher gets home from the shop with Erin sitting on the couch::  
  
Christopher: Hi Honey, would you do me a favor?  
  
Erin: Sure, what?  
  
Christopher: Would you play on out company softball team next week?  
  
Erin: I'd love too ::Titus and Erin kiss::  
  
Christopher: ::Evil Voice::Excellent! Now I need only five more souls to capture and then victory is as good as mine! ::Chris laughs maniacaly::  
===========================================  
::Christopher is sitting on the couch with Erin on the phone ::  
  
Christopher:Alright, thank you Kathy. You dont know how much this means to me, bye. ::Christopher hangs up the phone::  
  
Erin: Thank you Kathy? I thought you hated her.  
  
Christopher: I do! Its just I need to us play so I can get Ran...The one thousand dollars.  
  
::The doorbell rings, Christopher gets up to answer it as Erin walks into the kitchen, Chris answers the door and it is Dave and Tommy... Chris greets them and they all sit down::  
  
Christopher: Well guys.. who have you got?  
  
Tommy: None yet.  
  
Dave: I got a few people.  
  
Christopher: Who?  
  
Dave: I got dad to be the team manager and I got by buddy Jake to play too.  
  
Christopher: Sweet, with dad as manager... he can provide all the motivation I need, with all the obsenities and stuff.  
  
-=-=-=-=Flashback-=-=-=-=- ::shows a younger Ken Titus in the stands with dark hair with a beer in one hand and a cigerette in another::  
  
Ken: Keep your "BEEP!"ing shoulders up! Dont swing at any bad pitches! ::Ken takes a sip of beer as The Ump calls a strike:: Hey ump, what the hell was that?! the ball was way outside!   
  
The Umpire: I call it as I see It!  
  
Ken:Oh well I guess you called it as you saw it last night when it was Me versus your wife!  
  
-=-=-=-=End of Flashback-=-=-=-  
  
::Erin walks back into the living room where Christopher,Dave,and Tommy are speaking::  
  
Erin: I just got off the phone and I got three players for you. Jimmy, Donald and Mike.  
  
Christopher: Really?! Yes! nine players baby! Ok, call everyone....we've got practice tomorrow.  
========================================  
::All nine players are gathered at the batting cages::  
  
Ken Titus: Ok team! Listen up! ::Opens up the coor and grabs a beer and pops it open:: Were going to practice batting first since offense is the most important aspect of the game.  
  
Tommy: I think offense and defense are about the same.  
  
Ken: Ok Tommy, since you challenge the coach's words your going in first!  
  
::Tommy gets in the 55 mph and misses at all 25 pitches::  
  
Tommy: Sports isnt really my thing.  
  
Ken: What is? Makeup?  
  
Tommy: For the last time I am not gay!  
  
::Christopher gets in and hits a few around::  
  
Ken: Keep your shoulders up!  
  
Christopher: I know what Im doing dad!  
  
Ken: Your hitting like a Wussy!!  
  
::Ken keeps telling Christopher what to do and he gets mad and swings as hard as he can and sends a real bullet right back into the machine causing the pressure to build up::  
  
Christopher: Yeah! Who is the king! ::The pressure is now overwhelming in the machine and it fires back a 80 plus mph ball right into Chris' back::  
  
Christopher: ouch. ::Falls forward on face::  
  
Ken: Thats why YOUR the king! ::laughs maniacaly:: WUSSY.  
  
Christopher: Ok, batting wasnt my point to shine for the team, but I was always a good fielder.... I cant say the same for Tommy who thinks the ball faster than five miles an hour is his personal Grim Reaper  
===================================  
  
::Tommy stands at shortstop ready to field in practice::  
  
Christopher: Ok Tommy, dont be afraid of the ball!  
  
::Tommy gives Chris the ok signal....Christopher then hits the ball on the ground to Tommy...As Tommy sees the ball he screams as the ball rolls right beside him::  
  
Tommy:.....Sorry.  
  
::Christopher rolls his eyes into the back of his head::  
===================================  
{{{{{{GAME DAY}}}}}}  
  
::Ken and The Coach for Red's Corner are discussing with the Ump the rules of the game as Ken also enjoys a refreshing beer::  
  
The Umpire: Ok, we lets go over the ground rules! ::Sees Ken drinking the beer: whoa... Mr. Titus, we dont allow beer on the field. Im gonna have to take that beer away.  
  
Ken: Better Umpires than you have tried.::Ken walks away:: Lets Play Ball!  
  
::As Ken walks back to the dugout as Erin sees Randy on the other team::  
  
Erin: Christopher! Did you know Randy was going to play?!  
  
Christopher: Well... Umm... You See.....  
  
Erin: I cant believe you! Why would you do such a thing right before the game?!  
  
::Dave walks by::  
  
Dave: So you would be pressured into playing! Duh! ::Dave walks off::  
  
Erin: I've got to warn you Christopher, Randy would of made it to the Major League's if he didnt screw up his knee in high school.  
  
Christopher: Like I could give a crap! When I was playing Little League my coach taught me everything there is to know about playing ball.  
  
-=-=-=-=Flashback-=-=-=-=-  
  
::The Coach is talking to a young Christopher and Dave::  
  
The Coach: Ok, remember to keep your shoulders up get that bat leveled and get a piece of it!  
  
Christopher: Thanks Coach!  
  
Christopher: He taught me a lot but my dad was always there to give me a few pointers. ::Chris Smiles::  
  
::A Younger Ken Titus is taking with Christopher and Dave::  
  
Ken: You see the key to charging the mound is to NEVER drop the bat! Your throwing away a perfectly good weapon!  
  
Christopher: That was good advice whenever your getting your ass kicked but I think Dave misunderstood.  
  
:: A Little League game is in play with a young Dave batting.... The pitcher throws a strike and Dave charges the mound with the bat in his hand::  
  
-=-=-=-=End Of Flashback=-=-=-=-  
  
::Christopher and Erin are still talking::  
  
Christopher: I dont care! I am so gonna light his ass up! ::Yells to Randy:: you hear that?! Im gonna light your ass up!  
  
Randy: Like I lit up your girlfriend?  
  
::Christopher gets a mad look on his face but Erin calms him down::  
  
Erin: Good luck.  
  
Christopher: Good luck?! whatever... Remember when I said "I play for something I can take?" Well Im playing because I wanna rip out Randy's dignity through his mouth and spike on the ground like a nightmare he cant even imagine!... Oh yeah, the one thousand dollars wouldnt be bad.  
=======================================  
  
The Announcer: Welcome back to The Local 23 Network! We have had a good game so far between the Titus HotRod Shop and Red's Corner. Pitcher Randy Clark has kept the HotRod Shop to only one run.... The score is 2 to 1 in the bottom of the ninth with Dave Titus on first base with Christopher Titus coming to the plate..Lets take a look at the plays of the game! In the 4th inning Tommy hit a pop fly, then celebrated dramaticly and kept screaming "I hit the ball!.. I really hit the ball!" only for the catcher to catch it two feet from home plate. And In the 5th with Randy Clark hitting a 2 run double off Christopher Titus.... Then in the bottom of the seventh Erin bunted the ball far enough for Dave Titus to score from 3rd. Right now Coach Ken Titus Is giving Christopher a pep talk for the big at bat.  
  
Ken Titus: You better make something good outta this or you will forever be known as "Wussy".  
  
::Christopher walks to the plate::  
  
The Announcer: Christopher is 2 for 3 today with two singles.  
  
Randy: Im gonna send you down boy! Just like Erin!  
  
::Randy throws the pitch and Christopher swings a misses::  
  
The Umpire: Strike One!  
  
::Erin cheering from dugout:: C'mon Christopher!  
  
::Randy winds, and throws the pitch as Christopher swings and misses again::  
  
The Announcer: Ohhh, thats strike two....Titus is in trouble now. With Randy's solid fastball or his wicked curve ball.  
  
::Ken is in the dugout::  
  
Ken: Your one strike away from Wussy!  
  
::Randy winds up again and pitches....Christopher swings and hits a long fly ball deep...too far for the fielder... its gone::  
  
The Announcer: Oh My God!!! Christopher Titus has hit the game winning homer! ::In a dull voice:: Like I havent seen that a million times.  
  
::Christopher runs the bases and tags home plate::  
  
Christopher: I did it!  
  
Erin: I knew you could. ::Christopher and Erin kiss for a few seconds::  
  
Christopher: Well I did exactly what I said I was gonna do.... I beat randy... and I won the thousand dollars.... and I humilated Randy's soul.....I guess that last one was a bonus ::Christopher turns off the light:: 


End file.
